Bloody Alice
by sushifan123
Summary: There is a girl that can do anything... for a terrible price. A new girl is transferring to the Academy. Who is she? What do the teachers know about her? NatsumexMikanxPersona A dark mystery drama. BACK AFTER A LONG, LONG BREAK
1. Prologue

**Hi every body!**

**Sushifan123 here this is my second Gakuen Alice Fanfic so plz R&R!**

**Warning: the following chapter will be extremely cheesy. The chapters tat folow will be so much better so bear with me for a while. This is only the Prologue but it is EXCEEDINGLY important to the plot, don't worry if you get confused at first! U'll figure it out eventually!**

**Let's Go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters. This plot here though, is all mine!

* * *

**

Long ago there was a beautiful girl with golden hair. She was kind and lovely and helped everyone. The gods smiled upon her and granted her the power to do grant any wish, control anything , and do what every she wanted.

People came to her from all over the land to ask boons of her and she granted them willingly. She soon became the advisor to kings and monarchs across the land and grew powerful and wealthy. But people could still come to her for aid .

But as all power does, she soon grew greedy and vain. She barred the common folk from seeing her and used her power to make her even more loved and wanted.

The gods above grew angry and decided to punish her. They made her fall in love with the person with the only power she didn't have. The power to resist her.

Again and again she tried to make him love her but again and again he ignored her and hated her because of her power. She started to hate the gift within her and could not do anything about it.

So she cursed the power and locked it's endless power in a small green box studded with stars. In doing so, placed a terrible price on her endless gift.

As she wasted away, her power left her in the shape of wings and each feather landed in the heart of a person. The feathers each turned into a different gift although each was limited in it's own way. They were called alices

Just as the last of her power left her, she cursed herself. Causing her self to be reborn again and again as a reminder of just how bad strength and power is.

The line of her reincarnations went on for hundreds of years, always the feared one and always, always the out cast.

Until 20 years ago, it stopped. The unending power just vanished off of the face of the earth. The girl from the legends vanished off the face of the earth until she was just left as a old nightmare in the minds of the alice users.

Or did she?

Her name was Alice. She was known as the Bloody Alice or the Chaos Alice or...

* * *

"Mikan," murmured the lower school principle. "Mikan huh? Persona, do you think she's ready?"

Persona's pupils dilated at the sound of her name and then shook his head and stalked off into the night.

A light chuckle sounded from a dark corner. "You shouldn't torture him like that..You know she causes him pain." said the Middle School Principle. "She's too strong, she determined to be free. She knows her limitations, she will be good. Just stick her in a elementary class and she will handle it."

"What about the teachers? You know they all fear her."

"Narumi. He knew her before. He can handle it. As long as he doesn't use -sama or -senpai too much." the Middle School Principle glided over to the desk and sat down at the chair in front of it.

"Very well. Although she needs a mask."

"Of course, use the old blue one. Your most powerful."

The Elementary School Principle reached into the drawer and pulled out a worn blue, ornate, masquerade mask.

"When?"

"She will join them as a transfer student tomorrow in first period."

* * *

**Cheesy huh?**

**Kind of mysterious right? All will become clear later!**

**And it will get sooooooooooo much better, just bear with it for this one chapter.**

**R&R plz!**

**Xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	2. The New Girl

**Bloody Alice**

**WOW **

**so many people reviewed!!!**

**this is the most reviews I got within the first twelve hours I posted the new fic!!!**

**YAYS!! thanx every1!**

**I feel soooo happy that im going to post the first chapter sooner than I expected!!!**

**So plz.. continue R&R ing!!!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen alice or any of the characters... do DON'T sue me!**

* * *

**The New Girl**

It was your typical day in Gakuen Alice. People floated down halls, there was noise and chatter everywhere.

In the Elementary Division Class B, thing were normal as normal as it was going to get. Moving drawing chased each other in circles near the ceiling, the fortune telling girl is doing her weird dance thing inc a corner. Ruka is petting his bunny at his desk., next to him is his best friend, not late for once, sleeping with a manga on his face. Sumire is ogling at both of them a few desks up. Mochu is sending things flying. Kitsume and Koko are annoying Sumire. Hotaru is at the front tuning up her new version of the baka gun. And Luna was sitting in the middle of her soul-sucked posse looking creepy. And Yuu was being Yuu and trying to calm everyone down. Of course the substitute teacher was cowering under his desk crying.

Just then the door bust open. All heads turned expecting the usual whirl of strange, gay costumes and a cheery 'Morning minna-san!" . The sub was practically crying in his joy and ran off to who knows where.

But the figure in the door was not the normal cheerful and gay Narumi. As the teacher stepped through the door. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Except for Natsume (of course) but he did look faintly shocked.

Narumi walked in wearing an all black suit and dress pants (his clothes looked like Persona's except the jacket was normal length.). And looking somber and nervous. No one has ever seen Narumi even _close_ to looking like that.

His foot steps echoed in the class room as he came to a stop right in front of his desk. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Minna-san. We have a new student in our class today. Please be nice to her. And also, her alice is classified. Do _not _ask what it is."

Everyone was still in shock. Not even Natsume's Alice was dangerous enough to be classified.

"I think I'll let her introduce hersel..."

"Narumi, there's no need."

A clear, cold voice cut through the silence. A slender figure was crouched on the window. The person, stood up on the window sill, and leaped lightly down from it, and landed without a noise.

The figure lightly walked out in front of the still speechless class and stopped right next to Narumi.

It was a girl around their age. She had long, sweeping, golden-brown hair that reached mid-thigh.

She wore the same winter uniform as every one else, but her disregard for the dress code rivaled that of Natsume's. Her sweater was tied around her waist and the and the shirt underneath was actually a boy uniform shirt and was un-tucked. The top two buttons were open and her ribbon was gone completely.

The strangest part about her attire was the fact that she wore a mask. It was one of those old, alice limiting, punishment masks. It was light blue with golden markings. And it covered half of her face. If you looked closely enough, you could see a flash of bright brown eyes.

"Watashiwa Mikan."

"Um..."Said Narumi nervously. "I think you are scaring our class...Yu-I mean Mikan-sam-san..."

"Narumi..." she sighed and slapped her forehead. "My name is _Mikan-__**san **_OK?" she enunciated very slowly and clearly, all the while glaring at him.

By that time, the class had mostly shook off their shock.. Luna was sitting bolt upright in her seat and looking majorly scared. Hotaru was being Hotaru and sitting motionlessly in her seat. The rest of the class just looked confused. Some of the guys were already getting hearts in their eyes over her looks.

As the girl noticed Luna cowering in her seat. She glided over to her, brushing off the futile attempts to stop her from Luna's zombies.

"Luna! It's been years! How _are _you?"Mikan said in a falsely cheery tone.

Luna shivered

"O-okay. S-senpai-sama"she stuttered out.

The new girl caught Luna's chin and forced her to stare into her eyes.

"Oh, but _Luna_, I have no idea what you are talking about! I am the same age as you remember? We go back _years. _No need for formalities! Call me Mikan! _Understand_?"her voice sudden;y twisted f harshly.

Luna nodded nervously.

Narumi cleared his throat again and the girl rolled her eyes and turned away from Luna and when back to the front again. Luna sighed with relief and closed her eyes and rested her forehead to the table as if she just suddenly got very, very tired.

"Sorry, Narumi. Perhaps a new introduction?"

"Wait, Mikan-sama...Your not supposed to.."

Mikan snapped her fingers and the room filled with a light lavender mist. It smelled and tasted a little like dream rose.

Just as suddenly, the cloud disappeared and everyone just sat blinking confusedly and wondered what just happened. Except for Natsume.. he still sat shocked in his seat. Did Naru-sensei just call her -sama?

"Hey, Natsume! What's wrong? You look shocked. Did Naru's new costume surprise you? I wonder who the new girl is?" Ruka said.

Natsume just stared at him. Did he not remember what just happened in the last 5 minutes? What was up with that mist? Was it her alice? If so, why was he ok?

He quickly regained his composure.

"Hn."

Natsume quickly scanned the room for anyone who was still unaffected. Even Hotaru was looking at Mikan with the same blank eyes. As if she had never seen her before.

Except Luna. She was still wide eyed and frightened. Ok, so there was at least one person who remembered.

"Ohayo minna-san! Watashiwa Sakura Mikan! Please take care of me!" a cute voice sounded from the front. Natsume's eyes widened. She is the exact opposite as she was before.

"Minna! Please welcome our new student!" Narumi was back to his normal gay self. Except the bit around his eyes were tight and his jaw was locked, as is he was forcing him self to be cheery.

No one noticed Narumi, Luna, or Natsume's reaction. Boys had hearts in their eyes again and was shouting about how kawaii she was or for her to go out with them. It was as if the earlier exchange had never happened.

As they crowded, no one seemed to notice her mask.

'BAKA'

"What is your Alice?"

Hotaru silenced the class with a shot from her gun. Of course. It was almost tradition for Hotaru to fire the baka gun at every new student and interrogate him/her first.

Mikan skipped sideways and snatched at something in the air. She smiled sweetly.

"Well, that is a se-cr-et!"she sang "I bet you can find out yourself, your smart! Here catch!"

Something flashed through the air and Hotaru caught it with one of her inventions. It was the small bullet from the baka gun. The Ice Queen's face softened.

"You pass, I like your personality. You've got spunk." Hotaru somehow managed to say even that emotionlessly.

"Why thank you!" Mikan beamed "You can be my new best friend! YAY!"

The rest of class crowded around her telling her how cool she was and trying to be her best friend. Even Ruka got up to meet her.

All except for Luna who suddenly got up and whipped out of the room.

Natsume sat alone in the back of the room. Questions spun around his head.

What is that mask for? Why no one noticed it yet? Why did almost everyone forget what happened? How does Luna know her? Why is she so scared of Mikan? How does Naru know her? Why did both Luna and Naru-sensei call her -sama? What was that mist? which on is the real her? the nice one? the cold one? What is her Alice? Who is this new girl anyway?

* * *

"Hey, Mikan-san, may I talk to you for a sec?" Narumi was leaning against the door frame.

"Of course sensei!" Mikan grinned and skipped out to the hall.

As soon as she went out of the student's sight, the smiled slipped away from her face and she became cold and emotionless again.

"I'm supposing you want to know what happened this time right?"she snapped

"Y-yes, Senpai-sama." Narumi addressed her the same Luna did. "I'm supposed to not let you use your alice at all, let alone 2 times in five minutes."

"I, _told_ you Narumi, no more double titling anymore. It's Mikan-san."

"B-but it's not respec.."

"Whatever, or have you already forgotten your place? Right now, I am your student. You are to address me accordingly. Understand?"

"H-hai"

"Anyway, it is not major. In Burma it was a group of rebels the same number as the the class remembered their injustices and attacked the guards. All murdered. In US, same number forgot to look both ways when crossing the street. All killed. Small news. No one will notice."

"O-Okay, just be careful next time."

"Aren't I always?" she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Naru-ochibi?" Naru glanced up at his old nickname.

"Never, ever, ever call me with _that _name ever again. I am Mikan now."

* * *

**Mysterious ne?**

**I hope you like it!**

**Plz R&R and I will update faster!**

**This is probably the longest chappie I have ever typed...**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	3. The First Day

**Bloody Alice**

**HEEEERE is Sushifan123 again with another lovely chapter of Bloody alice!!!**

**thank you for all of your support.... it makes my update faster!**

**I can't believe how big this story got in a few short days!!!**

**Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters! Thank you TaffyGirl For all of ur wonderful advice!!!**

* * *

**The First Day**

It was Jinno's math class again but Natsume, for once, was not sleeping. He looked like he was sleeping but he was staring down around the corner of his manga at the sleeping figure sitting next to him, his new partner.

**Flashback to an hour ago:**

_Mikan flounced back to the room with Narumi walking behind her with a fake looking smile pasted on his face. _

_"Well Minna-san. Mikan-sa-san needs a partner." Narumi's voice broke a little on the suffix._

_Almost the entire class jumped up to volunteer except for Natsume and Hotaru who were to cold to jump up. Then the entire class sat back down again when they realized that they all already had a partner. The only one with out a partner was..._

_"Natsume! Your the only one without a partner, ne? Mikan-san, go sit with Natsume at the back."_

_Mikan skipped down the aisle and stopped at his desk. She smiled brightly and extended her hand. Natsume stared at her. Beyond her sunny smile, the mask she wore hid her thoughts from him. What was she trying to do?_

_"Hi! Nice to meet you Natsume!_

**End Flashback**

Natsume was jarred out of his memory when a crackle of electricity flashed by him. Jinno must have caught the slumbering girl.

"Girl! You are not allowed to sleep during my lecture!"

The electricity shocked Mikan but she did not seem to have any reaction. She slowly raised her head and turned to stare at Jinno-sensei.

"What do you want?" her light joking tone didn't not match the pure glare of evil and hatred coming from her eyes. Natsume could feel a 'take-one-step-toward-me-and-you-die' aura emanating from her. Luna began to shiver in her chair. Strangely, none of the rest of the class noticed, just like how they didn't seem to register the fact that she wore a punishment/torture mask. They only registered her light tone and everyone chuckled.

Jinno's eyes when pinpoint small in fear and started shaking and stuttering

"I-I'm so sorry M-mikan y-you can g-go back t-to sleeping." Jinno looked scared out of his mind. Again no one other than Natsume and Luna noticed the exchange.

"It's ok, Jin-Jin-sensei! I was sleeping, sorry. I'll do the problem on the board!" again her evil glare was a stark contrast to her joking tone. The class was laughing to tears from the silly nickname.

Mikan skipped up to the board and scratched her head and started to write the workings in a messy handwriting. After she covered the board numbers she scratched her head and circled a number at the far corner of the board. The class laughed.

"Such an easy problem!"

"Wow she must be stupid under all those looks!"

"And I thought she was a genius!"

Whispers passed through the class.

"Gomen, minna-san! I've always been really stupid when it comes to math! Right, sensei?" Mikan stared down Jinno-sensei as if she was forcing him to give the answer she wanted.

"H-hai."

Jinno's hand went up to tug on his collar, and Natsume noticed something, a silvery necklace around his neck. On the chain, there hung a shard of multi-colored stone. Natsume started. Wasn't that the exact same necklace Luna and Narumi-sensei were wearing? Jinno reached down and grabbed the charm for safety as he cowered next to the board. Natsume shook the idea out of his head and continued to focus on Mikan

As she skipped back to her seat, Natsume stared at the board with a smirk. She was a genius alright. She was faking stupidity. If you looked closely at her handwriting, you could see an actually elegant script but she had squiggled some of the lines in the letters and numbers, so if you looked from far away it looked messy. Also, if you studied the stuff she wrote down, you could tell that she actually used a really advanced method to solve the problem then just written down the wrong answer and circled that.

But why didn't she want people to know she was smart?

Mikan had already made it up the steps and was standing next to her seat, over Natsume.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, I heard you are really good at studies! Could you explain this to me." she asked, all bubbly.

"Hn"

"Hey, since I'm your partner, could I call you Natsume-kun?"

"Whatever."

What was she trying to do? Was this cheerful girl the real Mikan? Or was it the Dark one he saw leak through her mask?

Mikan sat back down a her desk and immediately started sleeping again.

* * *

It was lunch time. Hotaru was walking and talking to her new friend, Mikan. The rest of the class surrounded them. Luna disappeared again to places unknown, most likely to stay away Mikan. Natsume lagged slightly behind Ruka, apart from the group. He was still thinking about the mysteries that surrounded the girl.

The automatic double doors opened to admit the group of students. The cafeteria was divided into star levels and the menus were according to the ranks too, but higher rank students can invite lower ranks to eat with them.

As usual the crowd was around Yuu to let them sit with him to eat. Hotaru was to greedy and Natsume would burn them if they ever even thought about asking.

"Ne, Minna-san! I'll treat you today! What do you want to eat?" said Mikan suddenly, as she popped up from behind the group.

"The cafeteria is separated by star class. Each star class gets their own tables and own menus. Only Special Stars can have access to everything although triple stars can eat most of it" Sumire quickly explained before turning back to Yuu with sparkling eyes.

"I know! I'm a Special Star! How would you all like to eat lunch with me?"said Mikan calmly. Suddenly the entire class pounced on her.

"For real?"

" Wow! You must have a really powerful alice to be a principle student!"

"Cool!"

"No way is she Special Star! She's not even smart!"

Mikan led the way to the Special Star section and swiped her student ID at the gate blocking the way. It opened smoothly and everyone crowded into the ornate dining room. Hotaru immediately sat don and ordered 10 different kinds of crab, all of them expensive. Everyone sweatdropped. Imai sure loves her seafood.

Mikan sat down and ordered wasabi sushi **(A/N that's sushi with nothing but wasabi in it.. I may be a sushi fan but that stuff is freaking spicy!!XP)**, Chili lobsters, Pure Lemon Juice and Shaved ice topped with hot sauce. All the people's jaws hit the floor. Natsume raised an eyebrow and Hotaru was still obsessed with her crabs. This girl has got some extreme tastes.

Everyone was enjoying their meals (including Mikan, whose food is on the verge of eating through the table), until Narumi walked in.

"Natsume-kun, and Mikan-san! Your both called to the Principle's office." Narumi was back to his normal cheerful self.

"Of course, Naru! Be there in five!" Mikan said and bounced out of the room with Natsume walking behind her, carrying a majorly annoyed aura.

* * *

They walked in silence as they approached the office.

"You first Natsume-kun!" said Mikan

"Hn." Natsume stuffed his hands into his pockets and stalked into the room.

Ten minutes later he stalked out again looking really pissed off.

"What is it?" asked Mikan curiously. Natsume started, he had forgotten that she was there. He regained his composure and began to walk away.

"Training." he said over his shoulder as he walked away to his sakura tree to sleep.

Mikan grinned until she couldn't see him any more and turned to walk into the office.

* * *

The door creaked as she entered and the bright facade of the sunny Mikan melted off of her face and was replaced by the dark, cold and emotionless Mikan. She gently slid the mask off her face and stared at the Principle.

"What do you want now?" she asked harshly.

"Mikan, Mikan," He sighed, "only your first day, and the death toll is over two hundred. This must be a record, even for you. If you aren't careful, the AAO may think your rebelling again. You know how your alice effects stand out."

"People die every day. It takes a lot of lives to fuel a complete Masking Alice over an entire student body, you know. Two hundred is nothing compared to how many people die each day." Mikan's voice turned colder.

"Do you not even care? Two hundred dying all by the same cause, is that not suspicious?" the principle's tone was still gentle and slightly bemused.

"Death tolls are just numbers, numbers on the newspaper. I have no concern over numbers. I got over that issue 20 years ago." Mikan said with no inflection at all, she sounded like a machine. "anyway, all the victims from my Masking Alice backlash died from shock because of paranoia and over attentiveness. It will look like their hearts just failed, a heart attack. Normal enough."

"Very well then, since you seem so determined to annoy the school so be it, but beware of the consequences." he reached over the desk to touch the mask that hung loose in her grip. "we still have the stone shards you gave us you know?" he pulled down his collar to reveal the same silvery necklace with a shard of multi-colored stone on it.

"I've noticed." she said dryly, "So why did you call me here? I'm sure it's not just to threaten me."

"Persona wants to see you."Mikan's eyebrows rose skeptically

"Persona? I though he hated me so much, he wanted nothing to do with me?" she said with a rueful twist to her mouth.

"No matter, six thirty, by the big sakura tree in the courtyard."

She nodded and strode towards the door

"Oh and Mikan?" she turned around to face him once again. "I know the mask you wear may not prevent you to use your Alice but when have you been so powerful that you are able to overcome the Alice that keeps it on and take your mask off?"

Mikan smirked "Since always. Your petty tools and weak devices have no affect on me. Only that stone shard around your worthless neck keeps me from tearing this school apart and killing you all for keeping me in this pitiful hole you call Gakuen Alice." she then turned on her heel and putting on her mask back on, exited the room. The principle stared after her and chuckled.

"Persona hating you? No, more like in love with you..."

* * *

**6:30 under the sakura tree**

Natsume snoozed under the tree, hoping that Persona wouldn't find him there. Suddenly there was a creepy voice that sounded right above him.

"Kuro Neko, where were you? You missed another one of our training sessions. Too bad, now the bad kitty has to be punished."

Shit.

Suddenly everything started hurting. Thousands of points in his body burned with pain. Natsume screamed, only to find the sound choked off by a invisible vise around his neck. He was used to this by now. Tomorrow he would have to face the class with rope burn marks and bruises. **(A/N refer to Gakuen Alice Vol. 2 chapter 6 for a pic) **Of course, Ruka would worry and Permy would gush and everyone will stay farther away from him.

The invisible ropes wrapped around his entire body now and started tightening around him. He felt the air around him battering him from everywhere. Too much pain. Too close together.

Just as he was about to pass out from the pain, a white arm swept him back. When the palm connected with his chest, he felt the pain rush out of him in a flash and his skin healed. The sudden transition from pain to painless made him feel almost bewildered by the lack of pain.

He looked hazily up. In front of him was Mikan, lithe, deadly and in all of her evil I-will-kill-you-aura glory. She looked positively livid as she stood in front of a surprised Persona. There was a red mark that wrapped around her arm where she had blocked the invisible rope for Natsume. This was the first time Natsume had seen her show this much anger and hurt.

"PERSONA!" she spat. Clods of dirt and rock began to float and circle around her head. "What the _hell _are you doing? I will KILL you!"

* * *

"So," the elementary division principle sighed, "you didn't tell her about Persona?"

"No" the middle division principle stepped out of the shadows "I dislike the man. I will enjoy watching his demise."

The elementary principle walked over to the balcony and looked out at the young girl poised to attack Persona and the boy staring up at her in shock.

"So, it begins."

* * *

**Ne, What do you think?**

**WOW this is the longest I've written yet!**

**I bet u all r wondering what happens next!**

**If you want me to update faster, review, review and review!**

**Xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	4. Confrontation

**Bloody Alice**

**Hey, Minna-san!!!**

**Gomen, peoples, I haven't updated in a while b/c I was trying to some of my other stories and then I got sick..... but now I'm all better, and realized that if I don't finished this chappie, tons of people would chop off my head for leaving them hanging like that... so here it is...**

**Well, enough rambling! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would be rich.... and a much better artist...**

* * *

**Confrontation**

"PERSONA!!" Mikan shrieked.

The rocks and clods of dirt spun faster around her until she stood in a giant tornado of earth. Her hair whipped around her as waves of dark energy that screamed bloody murder rolled off her shaking frame. Persona was clearly freaked out and feebly raised his hands as if in a futile attempt to block her. Natsume was still frozen in shock at the finally expressive Mikan.

Suddenly, the funnel of earth stopped spinning and dropped out of the air. Persona sighed in relief until he glanced up at her. The dark energy suddenly retracted into her as quickly as it had appeared. She spun slowly around to face Natsume with the weirdest expression on her face.

She was smiling but the tight muscles around her jaw line indicated how tightly she had clenched her teeth. Although her face was seemingly cheery, her eyes told differently. They were almost completely black and deadly. Even the relaxed posture in which she stood in was still murderous. It reminded Natsume of Koko being pissed, even though he was smiling, although it was way more intense.

He could feel a strange energy emitting from her, almost sparkly, like when Narumi-sensei uses his Pheromones, except 1000 times more powerful. Even though he could feel the power pulling him in, he also felt strangely indifferent to it. Unlike when Naru uses his Alice, Natsume could not feel the affects of the Alice, only the presence of it.

"Ne, Natsume?" He started. She was still staring at Persona with a death glare yet her voice was light and falsely sweet. "Do you mind leaving, like, right now?" she smiled creepily and Persona shivered. Natsume nodded his assent and bolted away from the scary girl.

* * *

She turned slowly again to Persona and the smile melted of to be replaced by a look of pure fury. The stones from before rose again from the soil, sharpened themselves and pointed directly at Persona

"PERSONA!!! You insolent, selfish, arrogant BRAT!" she raised both her arms and then brought them down pointing at Persona. The stones flew towards him like arrows loosed from a bow. Persona tried to block them with his arm but the efforts were futile. Cuts appeared on his arms, face and legs. Persona tried to run but he was bound to the ground with invisible ropes. Mikan stormed closer to him until she stood directly in front, staring into his eyes.

"After all we've been through" she seethed "After all I've done for you. THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" she once again brought her arm down in a slashing motion and a shock wave slammed him against the tree causing it to almost fall apart. She reached up and grabbed him by the neck and threw him to ground.

"Pain." she said quietly as she stared down at him. Persona screamed. The hand that was touching his arm was sending fake messages to his brain. He felt as if he was burning, run over by a cement truck, sawed in half, being operated on and setting a broken leg over and over again.

"How...Where?" he croaked trying to find where she had gotten so much pain. She stared at him with revulsion now.

"That boy. He is dying slowly. Added to the fact that _you _keep sending him on ridiculous missions and torturing him. I elapsed all the pain he has felt from you since he came to this disgusting school into a single moment." she said as a fresh wave of pain racked his frame.

"But.. I...I...wanted...to-to...tell...th-that...I...lo-"she slapped him. Out of all the attacking she did to him, this was the most degrading. He felt the strength of her arm rattle through him.

"Love? _Love_?" her eyes filled, "What is love? After all I've-we've been through, you should know most of all, there is no love in my world." her gaze hardened "after all that happened, do you think I can trust anyone anymore? After what _he _did to me? You know who I am. I can only really ever love him." she said as she threw him against the tree again.

"And what about my request? The only two things I asked of you after all I did for you. It wasn't even for me! Or are you so selfish you don't even care? The kids,Persona, the kids! I told you to _protect_ them for me, not torture them to the point of death!" she waved her hand to accent each sentence and every time she waved, a different element appeared and battered Persona harder against the tree.

"Twenty years Persona! Twenty years, and I come back to find that you forgot everything I taught you! How could you? You're as bad as him, a _lapdog_ for the Academy!"a small fire lit on the palm of her hand, just like Natsume's Alice, and Persona's clothing smoked as every connecting seam was lit by a tiny flame.

"Have you forgotten what I taught you? I thought you knew better than to hide your face behind a mask, Coward!" she ripped of his mask.

He could feel the Bonding Alice break, almost like his face was covered in duct tape and it was ripped off. The pain sank deeper, to his bones, and as he writhed, the invisible hand around his throat the only thing holding him up, she stared at him, eyes filled with hatred and bitterness, glowing a strange color. One of her eyes was a luminous silver and the other, a shining gold. Light and Dark, Sun and Moon.

Chaos.

Black bruises spread across his face now that the mask was removed, a direct cause from the power leaking from Mikan's form it amplified all the Alices around them and for a moment he could see how she saw the world. Vivid colors, life humming all around, every detail crystal clear. The place were an Alice was used glowed the color of the owner's alice stone. A dark aura was leaking from her, multi colored and constantly shifting, it was immense. It's long strands had wormed and wrapped their way around the entire school. Persona was shocked. Did she recover so quickly after _that_​? How could she have regained her control with out us knowing?

"So you've noticed? What do you think I've been doing since he did that to me, or I guess, the whole me." she said harshly "I though you and I were the same! We both had a curse that we didn't want and that hurt the people closest to us! What did he do to you? What happened to you?"

"That-that's" Persona choked out "Because s-sanpai-s-sama left." he tried to struggle free only to find the grip was stronger than ever and the wood behind him was beginning to bend and crack.

"How selfish are you! You know why I had to do that! And plus, I didn't even leave! The Hime-bitch kept me in a basement with a blind girl with no alice and memories for 20 years! **(A/N Guess who?) **I was a prisoner! How am I supposed to support you like that all the time? Grow up! Your not in Elementary any more!" she let go of the Alice holding him up and he crumpled to the earth. She stood over him, looking with disdain.

"Don't promises even matter to you anymore? I don't know you anymore! And what do you know about me? Did you think that once you saw me again you could run into my arms and have the good old days back again?" she snorted, "If that was even possible! Keep in mind what happened 20 years ago. I am now 20 years younger than you. Your almost 30 now! GROW UP!"

* * *

She turned to leave until a glint caught the corner of her eye. She turned to face him again. It was the diamond earring Persona always wore. A giant diamond controller hanging on a short sliver chain.

"Where did you get _that_?" she asked dangerously, reaching down to touch his earring.

"Th-the Principle g-gave it to m-me after you left." Persona stuttered.

"Persona," she said in a almost deadly calm "do you realize who's that is?"

He nodded.

"Remember how I told you to look after her like your life depended on it" she asked quietly.

Her gaze suddenly hardened and she yanked the earring towards her in a swift jerk. The earring easily pulled through the flesh on his earlobe, leaving a gaping open wound **(A/N I had that happened to a friend once, except her earring caught on another's jersey in a basket ball game. Never wear hoop earrings when playing ball kids!)** He screamed as the blood flowed freely down the side of his head. Her hand clenched tight around the bauble.

"Where is she? Where is Murasaki? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? You know how weak she is!" She screamed at him, finally losing her patience.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" he groaned to the earth as if confessing to it "there was...a deal...between...the AAO...and the Academy, I tried.. they took her away...she is with them as a peace offering now... she gives both equal advantage.. Gomen...."

She shook with fury, the oppressive aura was getting stronger by the second. Her entire frame shook as she sobbed quietly for a few minutes, even though not one tear rolled from her eyes. Suddenly she looked up and the emotion in her seemed to retreat to the furthest corner in her eyes and replacing it was a cold and cruel murder.

"That's it. You die."she said quietly "she was the most important thing to me! She is a _part _of me! How could you lose her! I will make you suffer." she raised her hand and the dark cloud reached over the space between them. Just it was about to reach Persona. The entire hill top lit up.

The gold lines pressed into the soft surface of Mikan's mask started glowing brightly and moving they spun and danced. She cursed as the golden lines spun off of her mask and began creeping down towards the ground. Every time a tendril touched her skin, it cut and she started bleeding uncontrollably. But the lines didn't stop as they branched off from each other and started weaving themselves around each other until she was enveloped in a cocoon of bloody golden light. Electricity crackled along the surface. The out side seemed to shift all the time. First burning, than freezing, then drowning.

A muffled scream sounded from the depths of the bloody nest.

The Elementary Principal walked out from the shadows of the tree clutching the stone pendant on the chain around his neck.

"That's enough Mikan-sama"

* * *

Natsume watched the whole exchange from his balcony, high above the campus, as she beat up and battered Persona he was appalled. No one he knew could oppose Persona, and there she was torturing him like he had tortured him just a moment ago.

And her powers, he could count at least ten different alices in that exchange. What was her actual Alice?

He watched silently as the principle stepped out from the shadows holding something and Mikan disappearing in a globe of light.

What is she?

* * *

**Lots of mystery going on, ne?**

**Don't worry, it will all become clear soon!!!**

**Review if you have any questions and im sure I will make the answer appear in the next few chappies!**

**Also, do you think Mikan should go with Natsume or Persona???**

**Review with any votes or questions!!! **

**and maybe I will update faster too!  
**

**Thanx peeps!!**

**xoxo**

**sushifan123**


	5. Discovery

**Bloody Alice**

**Hey!!!**

**I know u must all hate me for waiting forever to update......sorry...sorry....sorry......life is very busy 4 me recently... plz plz plz don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**so....**

**Hope U guyz enjoy my newest chapter and always, always REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...but I do own this story...DONT steal it!!!=P Oh yah, and I borrowed some ideas from the Alchemyst series, If you've read it, see if you can spot it....

* * *

**

Discovery

She shrieked again, rocking in the folds of the golden globe.

"LET ME OUT KUONJI! Tell me where you sent Murasaki before I rip your throat out!"

He smiled a little leaning against the tall sakura tree as the shining cell shook violently. A grasping hand emerged from the depths of the prison. Golden streamers leaped out of the web and jerked the arm back into the restraining cell.

"You will do no such thing. Not when Murasaki's livelihood is on the line." the smile twisted off into a sneer. "If you didn't want to be restrained, you should have thought before you left us this." he brought up his hand to reveal the stone hanging on the shimmering chain. "So much power, yet so weak emotionally. You cave under the slightest threat to your loved ones. You disgust me." he turned his heel and started to walk away from the hill.

Behind him, finger length cracks crept along the surface, working their way around the whole globe, a giant ripple that spread quickly, it seemed to be gone in a wink.

Suddenly, the entire thing smashed completely and deadly shards of golden power flew in every direction from the crown of the hill. One of the beams whizzed passed the elementary principle's head and grazed him on the cheek. He whirled around in shock.

She stood at the center of the hill, surrounded in an aura of pure energy. Blood oozed from gray patches on her arms, face and legs, appearing and disappearing. Shadows of bruises raced across her face. She looked evil in the fading sunlight.

"Now." she said menacingly, taking a step towards the shell-shocked form of the principle, "Tell me who has Murasaki." Armor formed and faded against her skin, different ages all condensed into the matter of seconds. Weapons took shape in her rippling hands. The light threw shadows against her face and she looked ageless and ancient. The silver and gold, sun and moon light flared ever brighter in her eyes.

The principle looked around as if to find anything, anyone to help or to shield him from her wrath, but Persona had long since left the hill to tend to his many injuries. Turning once more to face the furious girl with a look of defeat. Raising his hands as if a small gesture may somehow tame her temper, he replied in a shivering tone, "Look, if Gakuen Alice owned both of the 'Elemental Twins' don't you think that would make the school too much of a threat? We traded Murasaki as a peace offering with the AAO and it has worked. It has been 20 years since we've had any major clash with them. So, now most likely she would be with-"

"Reo. You gave her up to Reo didn't you?" she spat bitterly as the aura faded and all the illusions of weapons disappeared. The Principle sighed in relief. She looked at him, her restored auburn eyes drilling into his. "Did you also happen to mention to him that she is the lesser twin? And also who is basically useless with out me?"

He looked down and away and shook his head as if embarrassed. "although, she _has_ been with them for twenty years...they're not idiots, they're bound to notice."

Mikan looked away into the distance, at the bustling city beyond the gates of the park that hid the school. So many people, living without the slightest notion of the existence of Alices. That would all change in an instant if Reo and the AAO found out about Murasaki. Her hand tightened around the diamond earring she ripped from Persona's ear. _I have to find her_.

She turned away from the hill and called back to the still freaked out principle. "You better hope there is not a scratch on her when I find her, or else there will be hell to pay." She curled her hands to form a claw and pushed it towards the principle. He stumbled back as the chain around his neck ripped off and the stone shard on it exploded into a thousand motes of dust.

Lightly running down the hill she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Natsume had seen it all. From the confrontation of Persona to the imprisonment in the globe, to the final aura of pure power.

_Who or What is she?_

He sighed as he turned away from his balcony where he stood, frozen to the ground, watching the scene.

"Enjoy the show?"

A light musical voice sounded from his balcony as he turned around, startled. There she was again. Sitting on the railing of the balcony as if she had been sitting there all along. Her mask was off and rested on the ledge beside her.

She was beautiful. Natsume had only seen flashes of her unmasked face in the fight between her, the Principle, and Persona. Her large auburn eyes were flecked with jewel dust. One carried a silvery cast, as if just beyond his sight. The other eye held the same aura as the other but in a gold cast instead. She had a delicate nose and a small mouth. Contrasting her stunning appearance, wounds appeared and disappeared all over her body. Cuts materialized on her face, arms and legs, bloody and infected. Strange gray patches crawled across her skin, with blood oozing from nowhere. Bruises rose and faded in and out of view on every patch of visible skin. Her expression was one of chagrin and questioning.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to answer my question?" she snapped, impatient. Natsume jolted out of his internal reverie, prepared to lie that, no he had not seen anything, but as he opened his mouth, he couldn't find his words.

She shook her head at his attempts to word himself.

"Never mind, I'll just wipe you and get this over with." with that, she rushed at him, a glowing, mesmerizing globe in her hand. She grabbed his hand with her free hand and with her glowing hand slammed the globe into his forehead before he could react. Then that hand darted out and slipped around his neck. Then she gently touched her lips to his. Natsume's eyes widened but he was unable to react, to move from the shocked state.

"Sweet dreams Natsume-kun," she whispered in his ear. Her searching fingers around his neck found the point where his jaw met his neck and pressed down hard. Natsume could feel his consciousness leave his body as he slowly slipped asleep.**(A/N That is an actual technique, pressing that spot between your jaw and neck, not the glowy globe thing, just please DO NOT try this at home, you may cut off the blood flow to your brain and injure it..........moving on)

* * *

**

The next morning's sun shone fiercely through the drawn back curtains. Natsume sat up, startled. The sun was streaming through the opened balcony door.

He looked around, momentarily disoriented. He was lying on his bed, fully dressed. He stood up carefully and almost collapsed back into the bed as his legs gave out under him. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the side of the bed and supported himself to turn and face his closet.

Natsume groaned as he pulled open the door to his closet and whirled around to face the mirror inside.

His uniform was in tatters from when Persona inflicted his torture, but underneath the wreckage of his clothing, his skin was smooth and unblemished. _What it all a dream? _Craning his neck, his eyes sought his jawline. There, almost invisible, was a tiny, faded bruise, the size and shape of a slim finger. _So it wasn't just a dream. _

Convinced that the events of the previous evening were not just his imagination, he wearily pulled out a fresh uniform and began to change. His head spun with a million questions. What had she meant when she said that she would just "wipe" him? Why had she appeared on his balcony in the first place. What exactly was her Alice? What had caused those mysterious wounds to rise and fade from her skin? And most importantly _why _did she kiss him?

Natsume stared at the mirror for a little while longer and then turned around, and stalked out of his room.

Back at the classroom, things were so normal, they were almost scary. The substitute teacher for Narumi hid in his normal spot under the desk as the class wreaked havoc. Natsume, late as usual, slipped in the back door instead of slamming his way from the front as he usually did.

As he slid into his seat next to Ruka, he realized that someone was sitting next to him. He turned, ready to tell the usually drooling Permy to back off, when he was suddenly face with a head of golden brown hair. Mikan, with her face once again covered with her mask, turned to face Natsume and smiled. She was still covered in the same mysterious wounds as last night but strangely, once again, no one seemed to notice or comment on her appearance. It was as if every time someone looked at her, their eyes would glaze over and their gaze would pass by.

Natsume forced a cold expression on his face, "What the hell are you doing?"

Mikan smiled cheerily, once again the happy, care-free facade the class saw, "Oh, Hey Natsume-kun! I was assigned by Naru-sensei to be your partner, remember? Please take care of me!"

Oh yah,Natsume regarded her quizzically as he vaguely remembered her saying something of that sort the other day, it was as if the events of last night hadn't happened. _Was I really imagining it? But, wait, The bruise....._

The class held breath, waiting for Natsume to burn her out of her seat, but Natsume merely stared at her for a moment, nodded and put his manga over his face to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, Natsume was disturbed from his slumber by someone shaking his arm. He pulled his manga off his face, ready to burn the person disturbing him, but it was again Mikan.

"Ne, Natsume, It's time for Type class. I'm also a Dangerous Ability Type, so could you lead me there?"

Natsume got up silently and reluctantly walked towards the edge of the Northern forest, to the meeting place of the Dangerous Ability Type Class, with Mikan in the tow.

When they arrived, the class had already gathered.

"Hey Natsume! Who's your new girlfriend?" someone jeered from a tree. Natsume just silently raised his arm and the tree burst into flame. Th offender tried to put the fire out with his Water Alice, but failed.

Suddenly the tree crystallized into ice, allowing the fire to go out and the person to jump down from it, covered in minor burns. Persona approached with Nobara at his side. Both her and Natsume stared curiously at the tree, because they both knew that her Ice Alice was too weak to put out his flames.

"I doubt that I'll be needed to introduce our new student's Alice," Persona said, "This is Sakura Yu-I mean-Mikan. She has the Alice of Ice, Wind and Water."

The class chattered excitedly, they had never met a multi-Alice before. None of them noticed Persona's stumble over her name. A small crowd gathered around her, amazed at how cheery and happy a person with such a powerful alice can be, once again, no one noticed her mask or her strange wounds

Once everyone settled down, everyone waited for the week's mission assignments. Instead Persona turned to the class and announced, "All missions for students in this class are canceled, from today on, you all will have no more missions."

Everyone was ecstatic by this news. They jumped and cheered. Except for Natsume and Mikan. Natsume was looking at Mikan. Her expression was one of complete terror. She seemed horrified by the news.

As the class dispersed off to celebrate the sudden freedom, Mikan drifted towards Persona in a casual way, while Persona was trying to edge away. Natsume grabbed the nearest branch and swung onto the tree and crouched there, listening in to the conversation below.

"So this is my punishment?" Mikan said bitterly.

"Yes, that attack on the Elementary Principle was unwise."

"Unwise? Is he out of his mind? If he dumps all of the kids' missions on me, sure I'll do them in a flash, but wouldn't someone _notice_? Reo is not an idiot."

"It is not my job to comment on the Principle's decisions."

"You," She spat, "You sound exactly like _him_. You must be as proud to be a dog of the academy as he is. At least Naru-ochibi still rebells in his own pitiful way."

"No, please, I'm not like that!" Persona's voice suddenly sounded childish, sad and pleading.

"Still have that stone I gave you? Or have you given it up to protect your precious Principle?"

Persona didn't answer but just turned his face away in shame.

"You disgust me." Mikan's words lashed out like a slap to the face.

Persona turned and stalked off into the forest, leaving Mikan standing under the tree. Natsume rose slightly from his crouch to turn and jump off into another tree, hoping that she would not notice his spying.

"Don't you know that the curiosity killed the cat?" a soft deadly voice sounded behind him. The branch he crouched on bent ever so slightly as he turned and saw Mikan sitting comfortably next to him as if she had sat there all along.

"Silly boy, how many times must you chase me and fail before your little curiosity is satisfied?" she lean closer to him, their faces inches apart. Natsume's pupils shrank in fear as he slowly let go of his grasp on the branch and landed on the grass below with a soft thump. He felt the grass rustle behind him and knew it was useless to run.

"Why? Why do you follow me so? What draws you towards me when others run from the sight of me?" her almost silent foot falls glided over the grass as her slender, long finger hand landed on his shoulder. Normally Natsume would recoil from the touch, but now he was too stunned to move, to think.

Her fingers found his chin and turned his face around to face her.

"Be a good boy and go to SLEEP." Although the light lilting tone of her voice had not changed, her voice reverberated with power behind the last word, it was a command. Natsume felt a flutter at the edge of his vision, trying to lull him, to pull him to unconsciousness, but it was easy to ignore, it fluttered uselessly at the very edge of his perception.

Her look turned from amusement to confusion, what ever she tried to do had obviously not worked. She waved her hand at him, sending a strange clear haze to engulf him. Once again, Natsume felt the slight pressure of the Alice but felt no urge to succumb to it.

"No..."She stumbled a few steps away from him, "It can't be." She waved again, this time globes of light, purple and pulsing flew at him and passes though his chest, he felt it disperse inside of him, but unable to grip his body with it's power.

"No, No, not you! Anyone but you!" tears were streaming down her face as her knees crumpled under her. Natsume reached forwards and caught her in his arms. As she looked up at his face, he saw that grief had transformed it. She looked ancient, not evilly as she had looked on the hill the other night, but instead burdened with a pain that seemed to transcend the ages.

"Not you, Not you," She reach out and gripped his shoulders, her nails piercing his skin, tears flowing freely down her face. She seemed distressed and repulsed by him but unable to tear herself away.

"No....Not again .....Not now...."

* * *

**YAY record for the chapter length.....but I PROMISE the next chapter will reveal a lot....and I WILL update sooner**

**Read and Review or I will withhold the next, all revealing chapter.....(although, admittedly the next chappie will by no means be the last chapter......)**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful and faithful readers and reviewers! **

**Xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	6. Liar

**Bloody Alice**

**It's been years, I'm picking this up again ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But I do own this story…please to not copy it ^^**

* * *

**Liar**

…_Two girls standing alone at the gates of Gakuen Alice, shivering and soaked in the rain…_

_...One with long flowing auburn-gold hair, the other with silvery-brown hair tied innocently into thin pigtails, leaning weakly on the other…_

…_both so, so alike with large brown eyes and small slim frames, clothed in little more than rags… _

_The girl with pigtails shivers a little, eyes lowering dangerously in exhaustion and hunger… "I'm scared Yuka…I don't think I can..."_

_Yuka smiles, gently wrapping her arms around her sister, light tendrils of purple wrapping them both, warming them slightly, "Just a little bit more…you can do it…"_

_The other girl's eyes widen, eyes glowing violet-silver in the half-light of her sister's power..."No!" she said, her voice gaining some strength, "Not for me…please don't kill for me again…" her voice peters out, giving into breathless gasps of air as coughs rack her small frame._

…_a fragile hand reaches out and hangs desperately to Yuka's shirt…_

_A small hand strokes her back, soothing her coughs with even brighter purple lights. Yuka's gaze grows blank for a moment…__**People….always suffering…always dying….why us?...**__She shakes her head quickly and focuses on her weakening sister, tightening her hold._

"_I will never leave you…I will always be here for you…even if I had to sacrifice everything in the world, I will stand next to you…Please...live…Mikan…."_

* * *

Crimson eyes sprang open as Natsume found himself spread-eagled across his bed, fully dressed, for the second day in a row. As he rubbed his eyes, wearily gazing at the ceiling as the room came into view, he felt a warm spot next to him, a small hallow of warmth that a curled up frame of another person could have slept.

As he gently patted his mattress curiously, a soft voice from the corner of his room sounded, "Awake?"

Natsume sat up at the sound, eyes whirling around the room, looking for the source of the voice. She was sitting gracefully on his balcony ledge as if she had been there all along.

"W-what-?" Natsume managed, enraged at his own inability to talk, "H-how di-"

"You mean how did I get in?" she asked playfully, "Well, I jumped."

Natsume's eyes widened as he registered this. _We're the only two Special Stars in Elementary School…that must mean…_

"Yup! Nice to meetcha neighbor!" she said lightly, cutting him off in mid-thought.

"Why am I some how not surprised that you can read my thoughts?" Natsume said sarcastically as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting to face her.

"Actually, not you…" she said, still in the same playful tone, now touched with a bit of sadness, "I guessed you would be thinking about that, your face is so open when you're half a sleep, I can read you like a book…just…not your mind…" her voice trailed off. She gently reached up and took off her mask, revealing that same stunning face, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Seeing those big jeweled-brown eyes suddenly stirred something in the back of Natsume's head. The image of a young girl with brown pigtails, soaked in the rain, suddenly appeared over the face of the girl sitting across from him.

Vague memories of what might have been a dream appeared in his mind. _But there were two girls there…why can't I remember what the other one looked like?_ Natsume struggled to grasp the other's image and name in his mind but it slipped away from him like water. The only image he could remember was the girl with the stupid looking pigtails…_She…can't be…can she?_

"You're…" Natsume started hesitantly, "You're that girl from the dream…you're Mikan aren't you?"

The girl's eye's widened for a split second then settled back to a mask. "You…you saw it didn't you…I'm sorry for showing you something like that…"

"Was that you're past? I mean…was that girl really you?"

"I-" she paused for a moment unsure, but then continued with an almost imperceptible pause, "Yes…I am Mikan and those were my memories that you saw…"Her voice petered out to an unsure stop.

"Then what about that other girl that was with you…she…she-" try as he might, Natsume couldn't remember anything about that other girl, only a vague impression that she was there.

"She is my sister. The dearest person to me in this whole world", she replied, eyes suddenly full, staring past him and not seeing him. "She _was_ my whole world until…"

"Where…were is she now?"

"She-" Mikan stopped again, looking down and examining the floor, "she is gone now. She no longer exists here."

Natsume looked at her frame, silhouetted against the window. _She looks so small now. How could someone so small be so powerful?_ He stood up, and walked out to the balcony, sitting next to her on the ledge.

Mikan turned and smiled sadly at Natsume. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Natsume shook his head, "We all have our secrets, if you don't want to share you're then I won't pry."

Mikan sat next to him for a while, just looking at the rising sun from his balcony before she said, "No. I'm truly sorry." and jumped lightly to the balcony to his left and disappeared into the room beyond.

* * *

As she jumped lightly back into her room, a shadow stirred from the corner.

"Luna?" she sighed, "What is it now? I thought you were trying your best to avoid me…or did your master Kuonji send you to be friends with me again?"

"N-No" Luna said, trying to regain her normal air of composure, "I just want to talk…Yuka-s-sama"

Faster than the eye can see, a hand shot out and clenched into a fist. Luna slammed against the wall, body surrounded by crackling streams of electricity, gasping for air.

"NEVER call me by that name!" Mikan yelled furiously, "I am MIKAN."

"B-but…Mi-mikan is…you're…Yu-"

Her hand clenched tighter as the strands of electricity traced their way up and down Luna's body. "Yuka is _dead_. She died twenty years ago with that disgusting name! I _am_ Mikan! I have always been Mikan!"

"W-wait" Luna stuttered, desperate for her life, "I h-have…information about Mi-Mi-Mika-Murasaki…"

Mikan's pupils suddenly dilated. Her clenched fist dropped as the lightning disappeared with it. Luna sighed with relief but quickly found her pinned to the floor by a furious Mikan.

"Where? _Where_ is she? My other half! Where can I find her?" Mikan shrieked as the wind started to pick up in the room, whirling around the two girls.

"She-She is with Reo, the ESP gave her to him!" Luna yelled back over the howling of the wind.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Mikan yelled back, pinning her harder against the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. "WHERE is she?"

"I don't know," Luna said helplessly. "but I do know that she is most definitely with the leader of Z, which as you know is a clone of the ESP, albeit a rebel."

"What?" Mikan said, shocked. She fell back, off of Luna, the wind dying down to a dead silence.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Luna said, regaining her haughtiness, although quickly reverting to her scared self once she caught a glance from Mikan. "The ESP hopes to regain control over the leader of Z by giving him Mi-Murasaki as a bargaining chip. But it hasn't worked. No doubt the ESP will ask you to take her back soon and deal with the leader."

"But…how did he get his hands on my stones? On _her_ stones?" Mikan asked with disgust.

"Persona." Luna replied simply, watching Mikan's eyes tighten in anger. "Murasaki had built up a stock before she was…taken. Persona handed them over to the ESP in return for letting you out of your prison."

"H-He...did that for me?" Mikan said with surprise.

"Although I'm not sure what use they'll do now." Luna said sarcastically, pulling out the silver chain that held the multi-colored rock. There was a clean crack down the center, only a few millimeters deep. A rainbow of colors leaked from it, spilling out strange scents, textures and lights. "You destroyed the one ESP had right? And it was an original too…Now everyone is scared of you even more, since it is clear you have grown strong in the time you were locked away."

Mikan giggled manically, a crazy light in her eyes, flashing gold and silver, "I have always been this strong, and more. All of you just enjoy underestimating me. It is true these stones have the power to tame me, but not in the hands of scum like you. They can only do some minor damage."

Mikan smiled softly, stroking a patch of skin, clearly visible underneath the healing bruises the ESP gave her. It glowed faintly orange, a jagged shape of thorns encircling her wrist. As if her touch had awakened it, a bright rose spun out of the thorns, made of faintly glowing streamers of orange light. It spun for a while on her wrist and disappeared, leaving a strange purple bruise-like patch that leaked blood.

Mikan turned to Luna and said in a perfectly stable voice, "Run back and tell your master Kuonji, _Only my true master can tame this beast_."

* * *

As Luna dashed out of the room, eager to be away from her, Mikan leaned against the wall between her room and Natsume's, thanking the architect of the dorm for making the rooms all sound proof. _But not Alice-proof...not Mikan-proof…_

As she leaned against the wall, her hands dug through the floor, slowly dematerializing the wall behind her. As the walls fell she blushed and whispered a name into the air shrieking with the collapse of the wall. **Natsume**

She turned to look in the direction of the window, seeing far, far beyond the gates. _To where she is._

"_**I will never leave you…I will always be here for you…even if I had to sacrifice everything in the world, I will stand next to you…Please...live…Murasaki…."**_

* * *

**I'm back guys ^_-**

**xoxo**

**sushifan123**


	7. Recursion

**Bloody Alice**

**Look! Another Update! JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS~~! *****SHOT***** geh…I'm just not good at this "update quickly" stuff ^^;; sorry to those who are bearing with my obsessive love of cliffies…XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Sumire would not exist if I owned Gakuen Alice. But if you copy this story (which I DO happen to own), Santa will give you coal in your stockings this year ~!^_- ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Recursion**

Natsume dashed into the room just as the last bits of the wall disintegrated into the dusty air with a shriek.

"You crazy woman!" He yelled over the last screeches of the alice, " What do you think your doing to my room!"

Mikan stood, surveying her surroundings calmly, "So are rooms are opposites, see? My study connects directly to yours on the other side. I thought so, from the way your bedroom looked…"

"That's not important! Stop changing the subject!" Natsume seethed at her, "Why are you tearing down the building?"

Mikan grinned at him suddenly and Natsue was taken aback by the bright and innocent smile. _What? Is she bipolar?_

"I just thought opening our studies would be a better alternative than just jumping back and forth from the balcony," she said lightly. Natsume blushed and looked away, he had been standing at his balcony since she left, trying to figure our how she could have jumped such a wide distance between balconies and nearly broke his neck trying to get across when he heard the wall breaking down.

"Anyways!" Mikan said suddenly, "It's time for class and at this rate we'll be late!" She darted back into her room leaving Natsume once again at a loss for words.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Natsume slowly walked into the noisy homeroom, slipping through the backdoor in order not to attract too much attention. Mikan sat in the same spot as yesterday, still surrounded by her new friends and admirers. Her uniform had changed from the messy mismatched ensemble she wore the past few days. It was now the standard elementary girl's uniform, ironed and neat, not a fold out of place. She still wore the blue mask although the gold seemed to have faded a bit. But what he noticed most was her hair. It was tied neatly into twin-tails and bound by cute hair ties with two little balls on each. _Just like in the dream_.

Again, none of their classmates noticed the change and carried on as if she was any regular student.

"Nee, Mikan! It must be difficult being a one star right? What do you even get to eat?" A male student, vying for attention asked. Natsume looked up from his manga, _One star? Did he just say one star?_

"Ehe…It's not too bad I guess. I'll just have to work harder to get better!" Mikan said in a bubbly and hyper tone, "But I guess my _Nullification Alice_ needs more work…I can only block Pheromone and most Latent ones…I can't do a thing against people like Natsume-kun! Right?"

"Right!" everyone around her chorused creepily. Natsume was getting more creeped out by the minute. Was her Alice, whatever it was, that powerful? Did the last two days not even happen in these people's minds?

**BAKA**

Mikan suddenly flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with a big red mark on her forehead.

"Stop making such a racket first thing in the morning. It's annoying." The Ice Queen said coldly from her seat, her Baka Gun still smoking.

"Mou, Hotaruuu! Don't be so mean…" Mikan whined, already recovered from the attack and running towards Hotaru, arms outstretched and tears streaming from both eyes.

**BANG**

Mikan once again smashed into the wall, now with cracks running down where she hit with a hoof mark on her face.

"Don't get too close to me with that sparkly aura, it's disgusting." Hotaru stated as if commenting on the weather.

"Meanie Hotaru! You didn't have to bring out the Horse Hoof Glove!" Mikan pouted, already heading back to her seat.

"Here, Mikan. Cheer up have a Howalon…." Iinchou said kindly patting her on the back as an aura of gloom surrounded the girl and two waterfalls fell from her eyes.

"Eeeeh! Really?" Mikan shrieked, her face going from very depressed to super happy. Iinchou nodded slowly at the sudden moodswings and handed over a large box of the fluffy candy. Mikan's eyes lit up as she grabbed the box, hugging it to her chest and smiling innocently.

"Eto….I feel kinda bad about taking all this Howalon from you Iinchou. Here you have some! Ooh and you can have some too! And Hotaru, do you want some?" Mikan cheered excitedly, "Hmm, you can have some too, Ruka-pyon! Eeeh? But now I only have two left! Ah well! It's still delicious!"

Natsume's head was spinning from all of this bubbly mood swinging and was about to fall asleep under his manga and deal with this whole mess later when two big brown eyes from behind a mask entered his vision.

"Here Natsume! You can have the last one." Mikan smiled kindly into his eyes, "for being such a wonderful partner."

"What part of being Natsume's partner is so wonderful?" someone whispered to their friend. Said person was immediately scared into silence by Natsume's glare. He then returned his confused stare to Mikan's deep brown eyes. Shaking his head, he recovered with a cold, " Who'd want something like that? Idiot."

"But I want you to have it," Mikan insisted, eyes clear and pleading, "Have some."

Natsume stared at the box before uttering his usual "Hn." And turning away as Mikan flounced off to talk to other students.

Natsume's eyes surreptitiously followed her as his head whirled with questions. _Who is this exaggerated character? Why does no one remember the last few days? And why is she putting on this act?_ For a moment, Mikan's figure was replaced by the image of the young and frail girl from the dream, drenched in rain, shivering with cold, eyes big and innocent with her hair in pigtails, weakly trudging through the rain towards the distant gates of the school. _Was that really her past?_

Natsume let these thoughts slip away as he decided that he no longer cared. _Why should I care about some strange girl whom I've only met for a couple days?_ His eyes slowly slid shut under his manga magazine and he didn't even hear Narumi enter the classroom and call Mikan to the ESP's office.

* * *

The heavy wooden door creaked open as Mikan stepped lightly into the dark office.

"Is it time?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." Said the ESP, face cloaked in shadow, "Bring her back Mikan, bring back Murasaki."

Mikan slowly turns from the desk as she heads towards the door. She stops and turns back to the ESP, sliding off her blue mask, revealing her equally masklike face.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Who is he?"

"He a very precious student. He has the Alice of Fire."

"Fire…" Mikan mutters, eyes slowly widening in shock, "Not-"

"Yes," Kuonji replies softly, "He is Kaoru Igarashi's son."

"And you knew?" Mikan's voice trembled with suppressed anger "You knew she would give birth to the Blank-"

"No." He cut her off, "I didn't know that she would, only that someone close to you would."

"So she was another one of your pawns, your sacrificial lambs just for the sake of containing me?" Hot tears started to trace their way down her cheeks, her thin frame shaking with suppressed sobs, "How many? How many did you use to get to where you are now?" Her voice was climbing, filling with pain.

"That is none of your concern." He said coldly, "Your role is to be a weapon, for me or for the school, that is your decision, but that does not change what you must do. Now go and retrieve your other half!"

Mikan whipped her head around and turned on her heel, darting from the room, tears drying on her cheek as she slides her mask over her emotionless face.

Resting his head on the overlarge desk, Kuonji sighs loudly, all of the tension and fear escaping from his deceptively small frame.

"You must be laughing at me, Hime." He said quietly, "it's been so long since I've had to deal with her like this."

"Yes, she is a fearful being." the MSP stepped quietly from the shadow's behind the desk, "You have once again neglected to mention something of importance to her."

"I wouldn't want to make her even more angry at me would I?" he said, with a trace of amusement, "Just think what she would do when she finds out what her twin has become because of her. I can't have a weapon too busy wallowing in self-hatred to fight for me."

"You really are a cruel man, aren't you, Kuonji?" Hime giggled, "Despite all that fear you have for her."

"Yes," He said quietly, glancing out the window at the retreating figure, racing towards her other half, not knowing what was to come.

"It all starts now."

* * *

**EXCITING NO? yay for more cliffies =,.='**

**RxR plox~! (and I might update faster than once every other moth ^-^;)**

**xoxo**

**sushifan123**


End file.
